


The Day I Swapped Places with My Mom

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Alex Cabot comes home after a long day.--June 13th. Llama
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Pride Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Day I Swapped Places with My Mom

The door locked behind the attorney. She kicked off her heels with a groan, laid her purse down on the armchair nearby. As she entered the apartment further, she caught a sight that made her smile for what seemed to be the first time since that busy day began.

Sofia had a finger over her lip, gesturing for her mother to be silent, she indicated a sleeping Olivia Benson laying on the couch with a stuffed llama between her and her daughter.

Alex strode in silence towards the small girl, kissed the top of her head. “What happened?”

“She fell asleep while I read to her,” answered the little girl, proud of herself.

“You can read?” the lawyer smiled, aware of the small lie she was being told. “Which one is it?”

“The one with the boy who got goldfish and gave his father away.” Sofia grinned. “His friend Daniel has an electric guitar now.”

Having read the book for her daughter before more times than she could count, Alex was certain there wasn’t a character named Daniel. “Wasn’t it Nathan?”

Sofia grabbed the book and narrowed her eyes at the page, then shook her head. “Yes! Nathan! Nathan has an electric guitar.”

“You like to read stories to mommy, don’t you?” Cabot asked.

Sofia nodded.

“Okay, let’s make a deal then: you go to bed while I get your mom to bed, then I’ll tuck you in, and, during the next days, I’ll help you read, okay?”

“Okay!” the girl was on her way to the bedroom with her llama before anyone could stop her.

A startled Olivia blinked awake, she frowned and faced her wife. “Alex, hey. Where’s Sofia?”

“Off to bed, to where you should go.”

“She was reading to me, and I just…” She rose.

“I know, she told me, she was pretty happy with herself. Go to bed, I’ll tuck Sofia in.”

The investigator gave her wife a nod, headed off. Meanwhile, the attorney made her way to the young girl’s bedroom, found her reading to the captive audience of a llama and a platypus.

“And his sister said ‘I’ll tell mommy’, but the boy didn’t listen to her.” Sofia’s tone made a grin spread through her mother’s features. The child rose her eyes and mirrored the adult’s expression. “Mommy, let me tell you the story.”

“Okay, but you’re going to sleep after that.” Alex sat on the bed near the girl.

“Okay,” Sofia eyed the stuffed animals and gestured for them to be silent. She made a face at the book. “So, they went to Vashti’s house to find their dad...”


End file.
